Duel of the Fates
by Makoto Kudou
Summary: AU- set in the ghetto, weiss and schwarz meet... rated R for gang fight, blood, death, violence, yadda yadda. this is the serious chapter.


Duel of the Fates  
  
Warning: This was most definitely inspired by the very song from the Star Wars: Episode One soundtrack, but I'd like to do a MV to it too, cus that'd be really bitchin. but since i don't have the technology/skill... i have to settle with my imagination X_x My favorite anime schu also gave me this great idea while we were once discussing the possibility of brad and aya communicating in GH3770 L337.  
  
Disclaimer: Well... weiss and schwarz are unattainable... and weiss is very much non-appealing in the new gluhein series... *takes one look at yohji and cries* BUT- i still don't own them. ;_; yohji and miki are just my bitches :)  
  
Pairing: Ummm... this is the serious version to this story, so there are NO pairings... gomen ne!  
  
AN: PROPS TO MY HOMIE G JESSCHU! I LUB YUUUUU!!!! I TRUST YOU!!!*^_^*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a small run-down district near Tokyo, the ghetto is found. Lurking in it's confines are ex-yakuza members, hiding in fear of their lives, and gang members, with their glocks and switchknifes, ready to kill to survive. And the two strongest gangs, two seperate groups of young men between the ages of 15 and 30. In our first gang, Weiss.  
  
Omi Tsukiyono. A wiry tough little genius who ran away from home after saving himself from death at the hands of his own father.  
  
Ken Hidaka. Fired for choking back too much medication at all the wrong times.  
  
Yohji Kudou. A penniless alcoholic with a debt to the pimps of Shibuya.  
  
And Ran Fujimiya. The fearless leader with a dead family and future. But all who reign in the dark underworld of drugs and death have no future. They simply struggle for the moment. But, just as all suns have moons, there is an anti-thesis to this gang.  
  
Our second gang, Schwarz.  
  
Nagi Naoe. Kicked out of his family for using drugs and shoplifting from the high priced stores of Okinawa.  
  
Jei Farfarello. A quiet gaijin from Ireland with scars on his body and soul.  
  
Schuldich. Another gaijin, loud and brash from Germany, with firey red hair and just as firey spirit.  
  
And Brad Crawford. A proud and cold gaijin of American status, nothing but a fighter. As all people that live in this poorly lit, even poorer financially area.  
  
And the area needs to be claimed. So as of tonight we enter upon our young future-less men, to discover who will reign supreme over the thugs, and who will join the ranks of nameless gang-fight victims. They approached each other in the dark night, the thudding of their boots and the faint jingling of necklace chains on strong chests the only sounds, save for far-off police sirens. They sized each other up, blue, green, brown, purple, and even one tawny eye rolling over their opposite's body. Schuldich was the first to make his move. Drawing a switchblade from his coat pocket, he flew at the other red head, Ran, aiming to plunge it into his heart. Ran's quick movement blocked the blade, and they began a inner fight of strength, even as the others flew to attack.  
  
A thick metal link chain was keeping Yohji's neck from being speared by Crawford's knife. The American smirked evilly, pulling out a gun from his pocket and shooting Yohji in the stomach. Emerald eyes widened as his body grew limp, and he stumbled back several feet, before collapsing on the ground, blood soaking his shirt.  
  
There was a brief pause in the fight, and Ken let out a soft pathetic whimper, before his rage went from simmering to boiling, and he turned on the Irish blond, punching him in the mouth, blood flying. Jei reeled back, before returning the blow with a backhand to Ken's face. Ran was still fighting hard against his red-headed counterpart, before swinging up a leg and kicking Schuldich's knee cap hard. Schuldich dropped his arms, and Ran took the advantage and attacked with his blade drawn, slicing skin and clothing with rapid movement. Eventually the keen metal dug into Schuldich's neck, and blood sprayed over Ran's face in a dark morbid fountain, as Schu sank slowly to his knees and forward onto his chest, dying.  
  
2 down, 6 to go.  
  
The young blond with dark blue eyes was struggling against his dark-haired counterpart, hands gripped and nails digging into flesh, cutting and making thin trails of red dribble over the skin. Eventually Omi broke his hold and stepped back, both he and Nagi whipping out guns and aiming them at each other. There was a bang, and Omi collapsed, blood flowing from the side of his head as Crawford walked up, his gun still aimed. Ken was using two switchknifes now, performing an intricate dance with the metal in his hands as he still warred against the Irishman, their jaws set, their expressions grim. They moved swiftly, the wooshing of the air and clanging of the blades the only noises they made. Then, Jei screwed up. And Ken drove a knife deep into his chest. As the Irishman collapsed to the ground, Ken spun around with his knife arm extended, and caught Nagi across the throat by surprise. He too, fell and died. There was another sharp bang, and Ken looked up to see Ran slumping, blood seeming to pour from under his hair, and it was. His breath caught in his throat, and he looked up, staring at a blood stained shirt hiding a cold gaijin killer. Crawford faced Ken, and lifted his gun. He was helpless like a deer in the headlights of an on-coming semi... the brunette charged at the American, and he pulled back in surprise that someone would be so irresponsible, but before he could get off another shot, Ken had plunged the last remaining knife into his throat, twisting it viciously. Crawford made a gurgling sound, then collapsed, blood puddling around him. Ken watched for a few more moments, then went to his fallen teammates, taking their necklaces and wearing them. "You live on forever with me..." he whispered softly, brushing Yohji's hair from his eyes, lowering Omi's lids, closing Ran's soft mouth. Then he stood, and walked away. 


End file.
